The definition of love
by xoxopeace-luv-n-hugs808
Summary: Gabriella has feelings for Troy but doesn't know how to tell him. ONESHOT TROYELLA


Gabriella's POV:

As I was sitting bored as hell in my homeroom with none other than .( The freak of drama, hee hee) I herd someone call out my name. "Ms. Montez, !" "Huh umm yeah" I said " Can you please try to focus on what I'm talking about" "Yes sorry " I muttered under my breath. "Well since your focused can you please tell us what the definition of love is?" she asked. _How would you know what the deffinition of love is when the one you love doesnt even know who you are? I thought to myself. _That's right I was in love with someone! I think I'm in love with them anyway. You see i have this huge crush on the Troy David Alexander Bolton. The only problem is that he's the hottest guy in school and every girl wants to get with him. Only my best friends Sharpay and Taylor know I like.

"Uhh umm well I don't know if you can really define love." I turned around and looked at Troy but he was talking to Chad to even notice. "Well tell us what you think it means" said " well love is a really big word & it could mean alot of things, but one thing I've learned about love is confusing. Falling in love is hard to get of. You can't just stop loving someone. So the definition of love? Well... it's needing someone in your life." Everyone stopped and started to listen to what Gabriella had to say about love. Even Troy was listening to what the girl in front of him was talking about. "I love my best friends & i can't live without them. I love my family, too... and sometimes you might not know it but you may not even know that maybe the shy girl that you don't notice in the hall or sitting right in front of you has loved you since the day she laid eye's on you."

Right then Troy dropped his pencil on the ground. Everybody was silent. _OMG I just totally made a fool of myself in front of everyone. Most importantly Troy, he'll never talk to me now not that he did before. _Just then Troy looked up. Their eye's met. Brown meeting blue almost for the very first time. Troy just sat there speechless not knowing what to say. But he knew what he could do. And at that second for the first time every he looked at me Gabriella Montez and smiled. So i did the same. Then Ms. Durbus looked at Troy then looked at me then back at Troy & said " Now that's what love is.''

Troy's POV:

Then the bell rang which meant that class was over. I walked out of class with a smile on my face. Who knew that Gabriella the girl of me dreams likes me maybe even loved me. I told Chad that i would see him in class. That's when I saw her. She was so beautiful just standing there at her looker. _Be brave Troy damn it just talk to her. _"Hi Gabriella" i said in a nervous voice.

Gabriella's POV:

" Hi Troy" I said as i looked down at my shoe's the redness spreading over my cheeks " Ummm can I um ask you something" " Yeah sure Troy what's up?" " I was wondering if you really meant what you said back there in homeroom... about being in love" I looked at him. God were his eye's beautiful. " ummm yea kinda...why" " Because i really really like you too" then he grab my hands and pulled me close are foreheads touching them he leaned in and so did I. The kiss was OK. Wait what the hell am I talking about. THE KISS WAS FUCKING AHHHHHMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We both pulled back as soon as the warning bell rang. " Sooo umm can I call you sometime?" he asked nervoulsy. " Ummm yeah I would like that" I said with a huge smile on my face. " Cool cool so um bye" " Bye Troy" I said as we both started walking away. " WAIT GABRIELLA WAIT!!!!" I turned around " Yeah" Troy ran over to me " I forgot to get your number" he said with a chuckle " Ohhh hahaha right sorry". Then I took out a pen and wrote it on his arm. "Thanks" he said and started don the hall. watched as a smile came over my face.

Troy POV:

YES!!!! I GOT A DATE WITH GABRIELLA I sang over and over again in my head. And you know what i didn't even care that I was late for class. Because I got a date with Gabriella Montez. And you know what I think I may be in love with her. Yeah I am. I'M IN LOVE WITH GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!!!!!!!! AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!


End file.
